Restraint systems such as child safety seats used in automobiles as well as restraint systems used in other settings frequently include a buckle-type fastening mechanism to secure two or more portions of the restraint system around a restraint system occupant. A buckle-type fastening mechanism generally includes a buckle attached to an end of a first section of restraint system belting and a tongue or latchplate portion attached to a second section of restraint system belting. The tongue is inserted into the buckle where it is releasably latched to secure the first and second sections of restraint system belting. Child safety seats frequently include a third section of belting with a second tongue that is inserted into the buckle adjacent to the first tongue, with both tongues being secured by the buckle.
A buckle generally comprises a housing containing a spring-loaded latching mechanism for releasably latching the tongue or tongues within the buckle. A typical buckle housing comprises an aperture containing an actuating button for operating and releasing the latching mechanism. A spring in the latching mechanism exerts a bias urging the button and/or latching mechanism toward the latched position. The button can be operated by depressing the button using a thumb or fingertip against the bias of the spring with sufficient pressure to overcome the spring force of the latching mechanism and move the button and mechanism from the latched position to a release position, thereby causing the latching mechanism to release the tongue(s) from the latched condition. In a typical buckle, the area of the actuating button approximates or is configured to be pressed by a person's thumb or fingertip. The surface of the actuating button against which the thumb or fingertip presses is generally flush with or recessed from the surface of the housing surrounding the button.
A prior art buckle fastening system 100 is illustrated in FIGS. 1A and 1B. Buckle fastening system 100 includes buckle 101 comprising buckle housing 102 and buckle release button 103. Buckle fastening system 100 also includes first and second tongues 104 and 105. Buckle housing 102 has a depth d. Buckle housing 102 further includes a button surround 106 defining an opening in the front face of the buckle that defines the opening for buckle release button 103. Buckle release buttons can be configured in a variety of shapes, including the square and circular buttons 203A and 203B of prior art buckle fastening systems 200A and 200B illustrated in FIGS. 2A and 2B, respectively, as well as various other geometric and irregular shapes.
Buckle fastening systems such as those described above can be inconvenient or challenging for certain people to operate for various reasons, including individual variability in hand and finger size and strength, certain physical or medical conditions such as tendonitis and arthritis, and the like. Likewise, the force required for actuation of buckle releases used for certain car seat models can be relatively high, creating discomfort, pain, or fatigue for users, for example, that may be required to operate such a buckle on a frequent basis in various circumstances. Devices and systems that can be used to assist actuation of buckle releases are desirable.
The present disclosure provides devices and systems that can be used to assist actuation of a restraint system buckle release button.